


Oh Darling

by SyunNyan



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyunNyan/pseuds/SyunNyan
Summary: 最近看了电影“男孩不哭”原形的纪录片，法庭外一个人告诉记者：“如果他来到大城市，或许会好很多。”这句话和整个事件都叫人心碎。如果能够重来，希望Brandon能拥有一个好的、至少不要那么残酷的结局，于是写了这篇。





	Oh Darling

天野把这里的一切都搞砸了，那些围着他转的女人们，那些与他称兄道弟同时嫉妒他的男人们。在这个人人相互认识的小镇上，没有秘密，也没有吹管苦工。

于是，作为一位不能够属于这里的家伙，天野只好挑一个月色温柔的夜晚匆匆收拾好他的旧皮箱，一只贴满赠品贴纸的二手货，和着脑海中收音机微微失真的音色，哼一首同大家在酒馆里常唱的小曲儿，“I can’t make you open your heart~ But I can dream, can’t I~”然后踏上他的旅途。

“如果这里容不下我，那么就去找另个能够生活的地方。”这种话出现在天野的考虑中，但必须补充道，在夜色中疲惫赶路的他，仍然眷恋着身后的一切。那个小镇，有做香肠肉卷和薯片的快餐店，有卖便宜乡村玛格丽特的酒吧，有提供畅玩套餐的滑冰场和保龄球馆，也有可爱的女孩和男孩们，他们留着短或长或mullet式的头发，包括他们的父母都彼此熟悉。天野在这里过得开心，他自认是那种喂他什么就吃什么的人，既然这里只向他提供女孩儿，那么就这样下去也不错。“只是这最终被证明是错的。”天野在河边停下，他从自己的倒影中看到了另一张面孔，那个他最念念不忘的男人。一个不知去向的旅客，拥有雕塑一般的长相与身体，如今回想起来，那人或许是自己命运的一部分，上帝派来的不可避免的告密者，他只是不经意的路过，却把自己变成了同他一样的旅人。

如果可以，没有谁希望背井离乡。但同时也要知道，这是个保守的社区。

所以，要去个开放的大城市。既然衣着外貌上的新式风潮已刮到小镇，那么在那些更大的地方，思想上的新风气一定已经掀起，天野希望自己不要再次打错算盘。为了报复那些威胁自己生命的人，经历了三天奔波的天野此刻站在大都会的热闹广场告诉自己，要义无反顾地踏进那片不被上帝所爱的土地并且关上背后的大门，然后用帅气的姿势把钥匙彻底扔掉。

“先生，您的钱包……掉了。”

这可真叫人尴尬，天野来不及收起张狂的野心就不得不转身向人鞠躬道谢。哦瞧瞧这身打扮，皮衣和磨旧的牛仔裤、狮子一样的短金发，果然是在这里才能够得以一见的风景，天野一面偷摸着感叹一面表达感谢。人也漂亮，像新世界一般充满好奇的大眼睛，绝对正统的白皮肤和樱桃色嘴唇，礼貌又迅速地离开的身姿。这是一个启示，人在新环境中总会被第一眼看见的事物所启发，于是在搞定住所和工作之后，天野用身上最后一笔钱给自己来了个改头换面。

“有多少钱并不那么重要，重要的是选择你真正的生活，不是指24小时中的每一分一秒，不是指大把大把荒废的日子，而是找到一个感受，一个让你愿意为之克服一切的感受……难以解释对吗？”

现在的天野已经成为某家酒吧的常客，他喜欢向其他人讲他的故事，那不是一种消遣，而是交换。“我想我知道你在说什么。”与他对话的陌生朋友知晓一切般地拍拍他的肩膀，“或许这就是我们都来到这里的原因。”

“哦不，我们来这里只是想找根屌或者一个屁股。”天野对这里的话术熟练极了，如何在严肃和不恭之间巧妙地切换，去活出一个乱世中基佬该有的样子，他信手拈来。顺便一提，对于这座城市里的时尚他也掌握得迅速，发片要长短不一，于是他剪了个眉上刘海及颚边发和长尾巴的头型；衣服要张扬且随性，比如今天的他在喷枪字母的紧身白短袖外面又套了件细身豹纹衬衫，挂上骨头尖刺的首饰，干架也不在话下。如此看来天野并不像一个恐同阴影下的逃难者，这与他放松的心态有关。

“所以你找到了吗？”一个可以用漂亮来形容的声音说着肮脏的话，“一根屌或者一个屁股。”天野寻声望去，皮衣和狮毛，完全一样的搭配，是那位在第一天帮他捡起钱包的家伙。“所以你是哪个？”男人不紧不慢坐到他身边的空位上去，“我只是如你所愿的那个。”这绝对是老天给自己的礼物，继故乡旅人之后第二个命中注定，天野这样想着、迫不及待地亮明身份，“你帮我捡起了钱包，不如今晚让我请你喝一杯？”

在这里邀约就是这样简单，让彼此更加轻松的温柔心思人人都有，但实际上这是一种误会，天野应当明白该感谢的是自己这张脸皮。不过这些也都不重要了，那个男人，小原，他们很快就出双入对。“好极了。”天野后来这样评价他那时的生活，与男友同居，用双份的薪水生活，共同度过娱乐时间，更关键的，他的这位初恋男友就像小说里写的那样，是个完美到不真实的男人。这满足了天野未经开发的少女心思，让他成天做美梦。

该从哪里说起小原，当想要向别人炫耀时天野常常不知道。不如先说说他们的爱巢吧，这是短短一瞬间凭本心做出的选择。确实，那间破屋子在小原的魔法之下焕然一新。原本天野对它并没有信心，旧式的家具、带污渍的灯罩和发霉的墙纸，但小原告诉他，当你不知道该怎么挽救一间屋子，就去找来各种毯子、花朵及木材，然后打开你的工具箱，自己动手来解决。于是，一周之后，在预算之内他们就拥有了低配版的画册家装，温暖又年轻。虽然它不是天野的风格，但确实与他这王子似的男友十分相配。

“这让我有时觉得自己是位公主，有时觉得自己是个大明星。”天野这样描述在这间屋子与小原同居的感受，“有时候，二者都是。”

小原也喜欢这样的天野。他有很多野心需要满足，是个不安于现状的男人，也是个工作狂，于是一个温顺的“家庭主妇”是必需品；他有说不完的情话和爱他人的欲望，要用稍微晦涩或过度浪漫的方式去表达，那么一个习惯被爱且常常似懂非懂的家伙能让他不需过分顾及自己的文学水平就能吐而后快；另外，他有时也会换上一副柔软的面孔，这时他需要一个“男人”。叫人意外的，外表张扬的天野能完美匹配这一切。

“我们看起来就像一对已婚夫妇，不是吗？”当晚餐后的天野靠在小原怀里，他会抬头看着他的丈夫这样说道。“别用那些异性恋词汇形容我们宝贝。”而小原总是这样正经。“别管那些，我可不怕他们。”这时这位妻子会如此回应道，他只想让他的丈夫知道，自己对如今的生活有多么的满意。

即使事实上并不总是如此甜蜜而平静，有时日常的插曲残酷异常，甚至是一场谋杀。但身为走在时代前面的人，你得学会承受，与反抗并不矛盾的，你必须学会承受。

一个星期前，他们共同的朋友死了，那家他们常去的酒吧从未这样哀伤过。鳏夫为他的丈夫在这里举办了一场真正的葬礼，到场的只有能够接受他全部的人们。仪式简单而浪漫，吧台上放着免费提供的酒水，镜子球休息了一整晚，只有暖黄的灯泡和蜡烛能照亮这片景象。小原和天野毫不费力地从衣橱里翻出黑色的衣服穿来，他们在座位上紧牵着彼此的手，口袋里装着从家中花瓶里折的白玫瑰。天野哭得直不起身，小原在无声的眼泪中也只剩下轻拍天野的力气。

“Frankie, my Darling, I'll never let you see me cry.”

这里有弹钢琴的伙伴和大家熟悉的歌曲，当天野与所有人低唱着为朋友送别，烛光随着节奏微微颤动，他想起了自己的过去。那些曾经与他一同歌唱的人，如果自己选择去眷恋那一切，恐怕会与Frankie一样不知在何时便失去了生命，以一种更大的概率，也将永远失去与小原的相遇。即使他仍然想念并且仍将他们当作朋友，他没办法忘记那些快乐的老旧时光，做香肠肉卷和薯片的快餐店，卖便宜乡村玛格丽特的酒吧，提供畅玩套餐的滑冰场和保龄球馆，它们以随处可见的配色提供给天野独一无二的故乡记忆。

这是极其漫长的一夜，无疑，当你的心切实地碎了，一切都会变得难熬且无以抚慰。关于失去彼此的恐惧，在今夜笼罩了所有人，也渗进小原和天野的心。办一场婚礼，那之后小原曾这样考虑过，但最终他否定了这个想法，在这样的情况下，婚礼会变得更像一场提前的别离。

“改善总是缓慢的不是吗？”虽然这听起来很残忍，但插曲总会过去。当天野又开始拿着一副不深究生活的态度面对日常，此时他与小原一同在阳台上抽支烟，谈论最近毫无增色的收入，事后适合这类乍看严肃却并不真的那样叫人在乎的事情。对面不再有亮灯的房间，楼下是深夜僻静无人的街道，晚风总能鼓动人无忧无虑的心思。

天野看着他的丈夫，那位从童话里向自己走来的王子，凑过去轻轻印下一个甜蜜的少女的吻，温柔又果敢。

-

**Author's Note:**

> 最近看了电影“男孩不哭”原形的纪录片，法庭外一个人告诉记者：“如果他来到大城市，或许会好很多。”这句话和整个事件都叫人心碎。如果能够重来，希望Brandon能拥有一个好的、至少不要那么残酷的结局，于是写了这篇。


End file.
